jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Soft
Soft & Wet (ソフト・&・ウェット) is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion), featured in Part VIII: JoJolion. Appearance Soft & Wet is a humanoid Stand of a streamlined, robotic form; similar in height to Josuke, and light in color. It has a smooth head, the very top of which bears a five-pointed star bound with a circle; while horns protruding to two-thirds the width of its head, growing from a wide circular base at the region of the ears, are shaped as tapered pentagrammic prisms. Its eyes, slightly set, appear like slotted screw heads, vertically oriented; bearing small, slight "pupils" divided by these slots. Its face, from the top of its forehead, has a thick line cut out of it, downwards, to just beyond the chin. It has a broad torso composed of a great, smooth plate; cut in front in the same manner as the face in the large impression of an anchor symbol, as well as in a line beneath both arms and between the base of its back and its shoulders. The top of its feet and back of its hands bear an additional layer of plate -like covering; as do the sides of its hips and shoulders, both of which additionally resemble sharp heart symbols and bear a five-pointed star. It has fine arms and legs, with dark, exposed ball and socket -like joints in its elbows, knees and ankles, supported by short exterior cables. Its pelvis is bare and overtly mechanical. An internal surface is revealed by the gaps in its overall covering, displaying a pattern of stark horizontal ridges, like closed venetian window blinds. An internal structure is also revealed at its profile composed of blocks approximating human centres of mass. Abilities The humanoid form of Soft & Wet first appears after a bubble emerging from under Josuke's birthmark on his shoulder bursts. Plunder: According to its user, this Stand's primary ability is to "Steal something from object and take it for itself". Usually, Josuke's bubble/s, drifting or shooting from him, must make contact with his target before this may occur. It may be that Josuke's bubbles can only come from the area of his birthmark, and that they may burst ineffectually on solid obstacles.JoJolion Chapter 5: Soft & Wet (4) Josuke may steal an aspect or property of inanimate and living things. Examples include: *A human's sight: After bursting near his eyes, Josuke's bubble completely blinds Joushuu for a few seconds. *The water contained in a human's body: With one bubble, Josuke covertly punctures several ~5mm holes in a woman's body in order to quickly drain her of water and provoke thirst. *Sound: Josuke steals the sound from a wall, preventing any noise that would have been caused upon breaking it. *A cat's fur: Seemingly without pain, Josuke removes the majority of a live cat's fur and relocates it, in the shape of a cat, in order to obscure the view of a security camera. *Friction: Josuke removes the friction from a floor, creating an ice-like slippery surface. The quantity and sort of a thing Josuke may steal, how many discrete things, how long he may keep them, and how property that is not returned is redistributed is currently undefined. Super Strength: Soft & Wet possesses superhuman strength, demonstrated first when it breaks a large portion of an apartment wall with a single back kick. As common to short-range humanoid Stands, it is also capable of extremely rapid hand-to-hand combat / melee attack. Trivia *In colored illustrations, Soft & Wet's most frequent color scheme consists of a white body and purple details. In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, the primary coloration is yellow with green details. *It shares a very large anchor symbol on its chest with one adorning Josuke's top. *It bears some resemblance to Johnny Joestar's Stand Tusk. Both Stands resemble humanoid robots, and have five-pointed stars on their bodies. However, Soft & Wet's eyes and facial structure resemble that of Killer Queen, the Stand of Yoshikage Kira. * Its one of the few Stands in JoJo which is born from its user's body (the first being Joseph Joestar's Stand Hermit Purple). * Soft & Wet is the second being/character in JoJo to utilize bubbles, the first being Caesar Zeppeli (though Caesar uses Hamon to generate conventional soap bubbles of extreme shapes and applications). ** Soft & Wet is the only Stand that features bubbles in its primary ability. * It is the second Stand that emerges from a Joestar Birthmark, the first being Jolyne Cujoh's Stone Free. * Soft & Wet's battle cry is "ORA"; like Star Platinum, Stone Free & Tusk (and unlike Crazy Diamond, whose is "D'ORA"). * Apparently Soft & Wet's ability cannot be applied to its own user. This trait is shared with Josuke Higashikata's Crazy Diamond, in its restorative ability; and Rohan Kishibe's Heaven's Door memory reading ability, among others. *In Chapter 17, Nijimura explains that the Stand may be a fusion between two other Stands: The first being Yoshikage Kira's Stand, and the Stand of another unknown person who has some connection to the Higashikata family. *Soft & Wet's "eyes" have lines drawn in the middle of them as a possible reference to the protagonist's own divided irises. Gallery rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793491.jpg|Josuke with Soft & Wet Soft&Wet ASB.jpg|Soft & Wet's Render in All-Star Battle Soft and wet.jpg|Soft & Wet as a figure References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part VIII Stands Category:Close Stands